


Чёрное и синее

by Shadow_Of_Moon, WTF_MOSK



Category: Supernatural, Сверхъестественное
Genre: Drama, Gen, броманс - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-09 17:53:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3258962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Of_Moon/pseuds/Shadow_Of_Moon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_MOSK/pseuds/WTF_MOSK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Авторский хэдканон состоит в том, что Рыцарь Ада - это не лечится</p>
            </blockquote>





	Чёрное и синее

**Author's Note:**

> Примечание: 1) Таймлайн 10 сезона  
> 2) На момент написания фика в природе существовала серия 10х06. За все расхождения/сходства с дальнейшим каноном автор ответственности не несет

Кастиэль вваливается в бункер глубокой ночью, когда Сэм видит десятый сон, а Дин привычно крутит в руках стакан с виски. Практически первый, традиционно единственный. Традиционно – всю ночь. Дин не сразу понимает, что не так, но все-таки успевает подхватить Кастиэля на третьей ступеньке и не дать ему врезаться носом в пол.  
Ангел пьян в стельку. Да, конечно, с тех пор, как Кастиэль пал, Дин видел его разным — расхристанным, сияющим после хорошего секса, больным, уставшим, отчаявшимся, выжатым... Но настолько пьяным, пожалуй, никогда.  
– Так что случилось?  
– Ты помнишь Наоми? – Кастиэль поднимает на него прозрачно-безумные глаза, и Дина передергивает.  
Еще бы он не помнил. Ему нет особого дела до Наоми как таковой, зато он очень хорошо помнит, как лучший друг методично размазывал его по полу. И противопоставить дурной ангельской силе было нечего. Помнит, как шарахался потом от рук. И ужас в глазах Каса тоже помнит. Злобная сучка. Если есть за что сказать спасибо Метатрону – так это за то, что вогнал этой стерве шило в глаз.  
– Помню, – спокойно отвечает он. – А что?  
– Я тогда не сознавал, что делаю. – Кас медленно поднимает руку и касается самыми кончиками пальцев Динова виска. И тому очень сложно не дрогнуть и не уйти от касания. Не к месту и не ко времени этот разговор. — И мало кто из нас осознавал. Мы были уверены, что все идет как надо, что мы сами себе хозяева.  
– Чувак, я понимаю... – Дин пытается похлопать его по плечу и отшатывается от дикого сверкания синих ангельских глаз.  
– Ты – не понимаешь! Тебя же никогда... – Кас обрывает себя на середине слова и опускает голову.  
Дин мрачно улыбается. Его – действительно никогда. Его рвали на куски адские псы, его травили дни и ночи в чистилище, у него на предплечье горит, черт возьми, днем и ночью сверлит его, эта клятая метка... Но да – ни одна тварь не загоняла в дальгний уголок сознания. Он не был мясным костюмом. И даже если он терял контроль, как с той же сиреной – в его голове хозяйничал только он сам.  
– Ну, ты же справился, – тянет Дин, просто чтоб хоть что-то сказать. – И вообще, это было больше года назад, с чего ты вдруг вспомнил об этой стерве?  
– Просто Ханна и другие ангелы, ну ты же помнишь Ханну... – Кастиэль неловко мнется.  
– Застегнутая на все пуговички милашка? – Дин знает, что это слегка чересчур пошло, но это помогает, и Кас улыбается в ответ.  
– Они хотят, чтобы я управлял ими, говорил что делать. А еще – они не хотят, чтобы кто-то от них отличался. Продолжают говорить о долге, о приказах, хотя приказывать им давно некому. Я вот думаю, может, это все снова сон? Может, кто-то до сих пор правит управляет нами, а мы и не замечаем?  
Темное в душе Дина ворочается и поднимает голову. Кас сидит, ссутулившись, уткнувшись взглядом в пол, и Дин позволяет себе на долю секунды, чтобы друг не почуял, посмотреть на него настоящими глазами. Синий свет режет так, что ему приходится залпом опрокинуть в себя виски и срочно помчаться к буфету наливать еще. Иначе не успеть проморгаться от слез.  
– И с этих мыслей ты вдруг решил так напиться?  
– Нет, – Кастиэль поднимает голову, смотрит на Дина мельком, и тут же снова прячет глаза. – Просто тогда в подземелье я остановился, когда на мгновение смог увидеть тебя. Меня остановили дружба, любовь, сопереживание, поддержка... Не знаю, такие простые, человеческие чувства, которых в ангелах быть не должно. А теперь Ханна...  
– И чего ты боишься? – хмыкает Дин. – Того, что простые человеческие чувства изменят ее тоже?  
– Дин, это больно, когда рушится все, во что ты верил и что считал правильным. Ей будет больно...  
Кас смотрит глаза в глаза, не отрываясь, и Дин с трудом загоняет ликующего зверя как можно глубже. С тех пор, как ангел стал человеком - он стал намного лучше, с этим согласны оба. И оба за парня рады. Но перебивает Дин жестко.  
– А может, ты боишься, что твоя любовь ничего не сможет в ней изменить? – Кастиэль вздрагивает едва заметно и чуть вжимается в спинку стула. Чуть – но зверю достаточно и этой слабины. – И что тогда? Ты сочтешь, что вами управляют, и будешь искать нового врага? Кас, они жили на Земле столько же, сколько и ты, но с простыми человеческими чувствами освоилась лишь кучка изгоев. Программа была заложена в ваши головы слишком прочно и слишком глубоко, если вообще была программа. Жить по правилам просто. А менять правила и бунтовать – это удел людей, падших и демонов.  
– Дин... – Кастиэль растерянно протягивает к нему ладони.  
Но Дина уже несет, и усидеть на месте он не может.  
– Кас, сколько раз ангельское воинство пыталось тебя убить? Что случится. если твоя верная влюбленная Ханна решит, что ты ведешь ангелов куда-то не туда? Решишься достать кинжал и вонзить ей в сердце? Или подставишь свое?  
На плечо Дину ложится горячая ладонь, и он резко оборачивается. Но в глазах напротив нет гнева или противления – только усталость и грусть. И Дина внезапно отпускает, как будто развязывается тугой колючий узел в груди. Не нужно биться в открытую дверь. Он кладет свою ладонь поверх руки Каса.  
– Слушай, просто будь осторожнее со своими болванчиками с промытыми мозгами. Изменятся они – тем лучше, может, не все безнадежны, – он неловко улыбается, пытаясь свести все к шутке, потому что момент уж слишком отдает приснопамятной мелодрамой. – И никто вами не управляет, уж поверь мне. Я бы заметил.  
– Да, ты бы заметил, – Кас так же неловко улыбается в ответ и хлопает его по плечу. – Спасибо, что выслушал. Я пойду, Ханна ждет.  
У дверей бункера ангел оборачивается с едва заметной хитрой улыбкой.  
– А сердце я Ханне не подставлю. Ей пока рано.  
Дин ухмыляется в ответ и запирает за ним дверь. А потом ловит в стекле отражение своих глаз.  
Черных.


End file.
